


The First

by darksecret10



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10
Summary: Have you ever imagine how is it for our beloved pairing having family? I have.. and here's the story





	1. Shinomiya Hiromi & Shinomiya Naomi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hello Again! Bahaha
> 
> I'm back again. With another ordinary story of mine lol lol 
> 
> There'll be 3 pair. Sorry for didn't include Cecil u.u
> 
> First one will be NatsukiSyo.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> P.s it didnt have beta reader and i'm too lazy to check the mistake out. If there's misspelling. It's probably because auto correct or i'm just stupid hahaha

-at morning in shinomiya residance-

"natsuki hey Natsuki"

"hm.. syo chan?" Natsuki opened one of his eyes

"I'm sorry to wake you early. but can you help me? I just take hiro a bath he hasn't wear clothes yet and it's seem nao is awake can you take her to bath?" natsuki saw syo hold hiro who playing with syo's shirt. he can't help but smile

"alright" he stand and put his glasses on. seeing guilty on syo face natsuki sighed "don't looked like that syo chan.. I'm fine. beside it's my job too as their parents" he give his best smile to syo to prove that it's really OK for him to wake natsuki early.

"I'm counting you" 

"Roger!".. "ah wait! morning hiro chan" natsuki give hiro kiss on his cheeks and hiro giggle while extend his arms to natsuki. "no.. I've to take care your sister first. you're with papa OK? and morning to you to syo chan" he give peck syo on his lips then leave both of them 

"morning nao chan" hearing natsuki voice from other room awaked syo from his surprised "stupid natsuki don't do that in front the kids!" syo shout and got laughing for the answer. he sighed and look at hiromi whose laughing "is it fun? you shouldn't even saw that" so pinched hiromi cheeks yet he still laughing. "you really like your dad aren't you?" syo sighed but smile afterward.

\---

"done!" syo looked at hiromi whose wear clothes now "now do you want to help me make breakfast?" hiromi answer him with smile. syo takes hiromi to kitchen and put him on baby crib. "wait here OK" he leave him to put appron

"yo" syo stopped tied his appron and looks at hiromi who laughing after saying 'yo' again. he hurriedly run toward hiromi "did you just said 'yo' hiro?" 

"yo" hiromi repeat it again. syo feel so happy. it's hiromi first word and he said his name. he takes hiromi out from baby crib and toward the room where's natsuki probably dressing Naomi

"natsuki natsuki listen! hiromi just said his first words. say it again hiro, say 'yo'" syo held out hiromi toward natsuki. when hiromi said 'yo' again. natsuki look surprised and takes hiromi from stock

"waaahhh.. that's cool! come on say daddy's name too.. natsuki. na-tsu-ki" yet hiromi still said 'yo'

"haha forget it. try another time natsuki" so takes hiromi back. seeing natsuki pouting he felt a little bad but he can't really help to feel so proud.

"don't you think he called piyo? look he keeps playing with your appron which with piyo pattern" another voice join them. both syo and natsuki look at the door to see his brother, kaoru in there. "beside don't you think if he will called you it would be 'papa' instead 'syo'?" realization hits him. syo look at hiromi who played with appron that he wear. he didn't think like that but it's seems what kaoru said is right. suddenly he feels down.

\---

"syo chan" natsuki called his husbands. after that thing happened syo been sulking and mad at him said "it's because you and your stupid piyo chan" then leave the room. kaoru take care both hiromi and Naomi in living room. "syo" he tried approached syo whose preparing for breakfast 

"don't come"

"come on. don't sulking. dont mad. it's just a wor-"

"it's not just a word natsuki. you.. all of people. I thought will understand that" syo stopped cutting the vegetable. "I've been waiting it. for them to called me" natsuki saw syo shoulder slump. he approached him and hug him

"I'm sorry" he whispered. actually he knows. he just want to cheer syo up but it's didn't work. "I'm sorry. I just thought.. other that first words there'll be more first thing of our child that we will witnessed. compared to all of it. that thing is just small thing" he can feel finally syo relaxed. he sigh. glad it's over. "beside, Naomi haven't said her first word yet" natsuki let go of syo but not completely and look at syo "cheer up syo chan" 

"right" 

"Naomi haven't said her first word? then that's meant when she called me yesterday it's first word?" kaoru voice join them again. 

"could you please shut up for awhile" before syo replied his twin, natsuki surprised him by yelling. he never heard natsuki yelled like that. "ah I'm sorry for shouting" natsuki shocked when he realized what he just did. so do kaoru on living room. he can't help but laughed so hard

"syo chan?" natsuki look at him confusedly 

"nah.. thank you" so tried stop his laughing then he kiss natsuki on the lips for a sec. natsuki look surprised then smile. syo grinned "go watch the twins, kaoru seems to be so shocked. I'll prepared the breakfast"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making kouru like that u.u


	2. Ichinose Haruta

-At Noon in Ichinose residence-

"ah welcome ittoki-san" otoya bow for answer. he hurriedly walked toward one of studios. he's feeling so excited after what happened this early noon at home.

haruta whose been busy with his toys in stroller seems realized where he is now. he looks up at otoya then laughing. "yeah we're gonna see your papa" otoya smiled.

when he arrived Infront the studios he open the door slowly. didn't want to disturb the shooting. some staff notice him, so he bow at them. "sshhh... you can't be noisy, OK?" he look at haruta whose being quiet suddenly. he can't help but smile, his son really smart. then otoya move to at the back of studio and watch the processing of shooting drama.

"cut! good work we can have a break"

"ittoki-kun' the director called him afthe he saw him. so otoya walked toward the director and greeting him.

"good afternoon. I'm sorry for disturbing" he bowed

"no.. you're not. hey haruta kun" tokiya whose been on set approached him after bow to other actor.

"otoya" he smiled at him then takes haruta out from stroller and carry him "and hello to you too big boy" haruta laughed when tokiya kiss him.

"look at them. aw so jealous" "ichinose-san looks different when with them" "right, i like the way he is when they're around" the staff on the back whispering but didn't go unnoticed by otoya. it's not they first time visit studio.. Everytime there'll some staff talked like that and Everytime he can't help but feel embarrassed in good way of course.

"ah here I have some snacks. maybe not much but I hope you like it" the director accept it and passed it to his assistant.

"you always bring something for us. we're really thankful for it. now go enjoy your family time Ichinose kun"

"hai. come on otoya" Tokiya walked away first

"then I'll take my leave" otoya bow to the director. "Tokiya wait"

\---

"i'm supraised. I thought you have schedule?" Tokiya opened the Bento box he bring for him

"they canceled it. the photographer have fever so it will be delay for next week" today he supposed have photoshoot with haruta for baby magazine.

"hm. have you eaten? i'll feed you"

"what?! no"

"why? aren't you like it?"

"No.. " he answer softly. Tokiya raised one of his eyebrows "not in here. beside I ate the left over of it when I cooked. I kinda full" it's seems satisfied tokiya when he saw smile on tokiya's face. he may not look like it but sometimes Tokiya likes to tease him like this. it's true tho, sometimes tokiya feed him while they're at home. and he likes it. it's normal right to want be spoiled by your beloved one.

"haruta.." haruta whose been on his lap slide down and crawl toward tokiya.

"what is it haruta?" Toyota put down his chopstick and hold haruta but he's struggle "what's wrong?" seeing it makes Toyota remember the reason why he comes here in the first place

"oh right!" otoya stand up and takes Haruta from tokiya. tokiya looks confused. "wait and look" he put haruta close to tokiya feet. slowly haruta stand on his own. he struggle a little bit but success anyway then slowly he takes one step two step and three step before he falls down. seeing the expression on Tokiya face makes him knows that tokiya must felt the same as him before. ToKiya stand up and hug haruta tightly while praise him with anything. he can't help but smile.

\---

"otoya.. thank you so much" tokiya stand after he put the sleeping haruta on stroller. "you have no idea how happy I am right now"

"oh. of course I am. you remember that I'm his father too, right?" otoya smile brightly feeling so proud

"you're right. I'm sorry" tokiya caress his cheeks then lean his head to him. "I miss you both already" he sighed

"we're still here you know" after this tokiya has schedule outside city for a week and thinking that there'll be only the two of them at home for awhile. makes him a little sad

"I know.. still.."

"yeah I got it, we'll miss you too" otoya held Toyota hands and kiss him on lips then pulled away "that's why you should do well so you can get home early. Ok? We'll be waiting" he smiled

"Right" Tokiya smile back then otoya leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it' so short. Because i'm not used with OTokiya pair u.u.


	3. Jinguuji Kana

-at night in jinguji residence-

"I'm back" hearing his husband voice from the front door masato closed the book that he's been reading and approached him

"welcome back" he smile. they meet at hallway. Ren whose looks worn out tried his best to smile back.

"I'm tired" he sulked while hug masato. masato on the other side didn't surprised because it's not the first time. sometimes when the work is really worst Ren would sulking at him like this. he wont complain tho.

"what's happened?" he hug Ren back then rub him.

"in the morning the model who's supposed to shoot pictsure with comes late so I have to hurriedly go to next schedule. and when I arrived at the set the producer mad at me for being late. after radio show I met kiryuin San. he invite me to have drink and keep pushing me to let him meet you. aaahhh I almost lost control" he sighed

"there there.. you really did good work" masato Pat his back. 

Ren pulled back but didn't let go of him "give me reward" he demand. masato sighed and let go of Ren. he cup Ren then give him quick kiss. 

"there your reward" he walk away "are you have dinn-" his words being cut off when ren pulled him back.

"you know that won't be enough right?" before he answer Ren kiss him. at first masato want struggle but knowing Ren it won't work so he just give in. they kissed passionately until both of them need an air.

"Ren we're in hallway" he gasped

"then let's go to bedroom" Ren tried keep them as close as possible so they can feel the heat of each other. 

"alright" masato the one who pulled of first. then held Ren's hand. right in front of their door suddenly they heard crying voice. they look at each other then hurriedly run toward the room beside theirs. inside they saw their little angel crying loudly inside crib. 

"kana hey.. what's wrong?" masato come as fast as he can and hold his baby in his arms. Ren whose right beside him after that asked him the same question. "I don't know" he answer. look at the sweat on his baby face he checked the temperature "Ren, she has fever" masato panicked. Ren who heard it he's panicked too.

"for real? what to do? what to do? right! called doctor?!" Ren pulled out his phone and start calling. 

"hush.. hush little baby.. don't cry" 

"shit. I forgot the doctor is away right now" usually he would scold Ren for using such word in front their daughter. but he'll pass for now. "we'll just go to hospital. wait for me on hallway". "shit you surprised me' before Ren go out of the room there's someone on the doorway already. the servant whose been with Ren since child glare at him "I'm sorry for using such word baa-san. but we're in hurry. kana get fever" the baa-san look at kana and approached him. she takes her in her arms and checked her.

"it's nothing serious" she give kana back to masato then go to the drawer and take something. masato only can look at her while try calm kana down. Ren walked back at his side together with baa-san.

"but she's cried so hard. something must wrong" Ren argue

"you youngster these days didn't know a thing" baa-san put compress Colling down for baby on kana forehead and the she start calm down "it's good thing everything is simple now" masato hug her gently feeling relived . Ren look at kana and sigh too. "look at her mouth. it's seems she'll have her first tooth soon" both of them check it gently and it's true there's a little white thing on her gums. masato can't help but feeling so happy "she's just like her daddy when he has his first child. I remember how panicked your parents back then. just like you two. no.. they're worst" the baa-san smile so fondly. seems she remember her good memories. "she grow so fast. before we know it she'll become a fine young lady... anyway I'll take my leave now. good night"

"thank you baa-san" masato bow his head. "Ren.. is it fine if she sleep with us tonight?" hearing no answer from ren he look at his husband whose seems on deep thought. "Ren" he called again

"ah.. yeah?" 

"I asked can she sleep with us tonight?"

"oh yeah. yeah of course" it's worried him to suddenly see Ren acting weird

"what's wrong?" 

"nothing. let's go to bed"

\---  
masato just finished sang his baby lullaby (whose now sleep peacefully) when Ren join them on bed and hug both of them.

"Ren. give kana more space" 

"ah I'm sorry" Ren let them go. _here, he's acting weird again_

"what's wrong Ren?" masato sit and look at his husband who seems hesitated. "Ren?" he asked softly. hearing Ren sigh masato smile. it's mean finally Ren give up.

"heard what's baa-san said. really bother me" masato look at him confused. seems Ren gets it so he tried explain it "when she said soon she'll become a fine young lady. it's really struck me. I mean it's true. I feels like just yesterday I heard the first time she cried. now she's gonna have her first tooth. soon... soon she'll bring a boy to introduce to us. the thought of it really bother me" Ren close his family face with both of his hands. it's surprised him to know that Ren think that far already. but after heard why is Ren been acting weird he's understand that. masato sigh then he moved to sit between on his stomach because if he got closer from the other side it will disturb kana. Ren pulled his hands off and look at him. masato smile and get closer to ren's face. looking at confused expression on ren's face makes masato want to laugh because he honestly knows what exactly is Ren thinking now.

"you silly" the masato kissed him softly. before they kissed gets more passionately. masato pulled away and lay his forehead while closing his eyes. "I understand how you feel. now that I think about it, it's bother me too. of course we'll have to send her away to a man in future. but it's still far away. we still have much time to stay together. we'll make many good memories with her with that time." masato open his eyes and pulled away. "so before we feel bother with that thought why don't we feel excited by the things that will happened soon first?"

Ren sit up suddenly and hug him tightly. "you're right. thank you Masa" he kiss masato's shoulder. they stay like that for a little bit

"now let go"

"we don't continue it?" 

"of course not" seeing pout on ren's lips he can't help but give him a peck "next time" then he move to laying in his side on bed and close his eyes "good night Ren".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter on story lol probably because i'm used to renmasa and because they're my otp (in case you havent realize it lol)
> 
> Sorry for called the baa-san just like that. Because i dont's want to think any name for now.
> 
> And the reason i wrote this whole story is because my old tooth (the last one that grew when you're grow up. The one on the back. You know it right?) Grew. And the feeling... akshsksjakl it's hurt, makes you dizzy. That's why i need to wrote it lol (hope you dont disgausted. Im sorry if you did u.u)
> 
>    
> P.s that's all for the story! Thank you so much for spare your time to read this. Comment or kudos would be so appreciated! Once again thank you
> 
> (/^0^)/


End file.
